


History Lesson

by Red (Red_Balloons)



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red
Summary: My summary on how vampirism started; this will eventually be tied into an incoming story for the tagged fandoms.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **PART ONE:** This is written as if in a running verbal commentary during a history lesson. The tone of this part will be different compared to the next one and should be considered as having different narrators. (If you don't believe the two will be different, consider this: Part 1 is vague and almost bitter sounding, Part 2 will go in-depth and sound a bit in awe.)
> 
>  **PART TWO:** This one is more on the people mentioned in Part One and their relationships with one another. In a sense, both Parts 1 and 2 are from the perspectives of vampires - Part 3 will be different and from the perspective of a human. All three of them can be taken as verbal accounts and not research papers/articles or textbooks.
> 
>  **PART THREE:** As this is from a human’s perspective, there will be different terms used here. There will also be references to actual legends on vampires around the world scattered here and there, so be on the look out for those?

It started, as most things do, with a backlash. A consequence. An unheeded warning, a prediction most sound ignored, by a blinded few who felt the wrath of Life and Death upon them as result. Because the likelihood - the percentage of possibility every person of science and discovery considered when something is new and dangerous - was low, so why wouldn’t they dismiss it? Why wouldn’t they, the intellectuals among simpletons, think themselves better than a child’s spoken warning? ’tis a bit cliche, isn’t it? That an issue, an evolution, a progression - whatever you wish to call it - had happened all because a select few felt themselves superior to their Creator only to find out they are still but pawns to the large scheme of life. But without them, there’d be no beginning for many. No new chances, no new loves or experiences or fears. Death would be final. But they had been arrogant. They had brushed off common sense and continued forward with their curiosity.

The Firsts - the very thing that began legacies and horror stories; the sort myths spoke of and detailed in every manner they could - had been eleven in total. Though the group consisted of more than those who had tampered with nature and angered a power stronger than they could have ever been, before or _after_ everything was said and done. The scientific group had only been three strong, but the area in which the worked was shared by their families - two mothers, an older sister, three older brothers, a father and a younger sister - who had been caught up in the backlash as casualties. Their lives forever changed because of their wayward members’ dismissal of limitations placed upon the human body.

Which probably gave reason to the Firsts very bloody history and why their descendants - no matter how close or far - never got along. The Trio - as they are titled in any account made by their bitter families - had broken apart over differences in how to conduct their newfound selves. One wanted to draw away from humanity and consist only on animal blood (and this was after the seven years in which all three and their families had been stuck in the Newborn stage, thirsting after that which kept people alive) - he’d lasted the longest out of the Trio. The second believed himself a God and died rather quickly, having brushed off the damage sunlight did upon their bodies as he’d wanted to claim himself more powerful than the petty humans he fed from even when his hunger was quenched. And the final of the Trio had did neither of those - he decided upon, really, a middle ground of the two; he was a God among humans but one that didn’t wish to be bothered. Nobody knows what became of him after a few centuries and those of the Trio’s families had moved on from believing him alive. But it hadn’t been because they were callous towards him - for all that they’d fought with the Trio and torn towns apart in their anger, but that was expected when the curious minds of those they’d encouraged hesitantly ended up ruining their lives just as well - it was because Vampire Hunters slowly grew popular.

The Nine of the Firsts who hadn’t meant to anger the very magic that had allowed the life as humans are reason for majority to the clans (or covens, as some groups had taken to calling themselves) that live on in modern times. These Nine had been gifted by magic in apology for their ordeal. It is of modern belief that they had asked for an Arthurian-Legend-esque deal - _should their kin need them, there will be those of their descendants born with the same powers_. It isn’t completely known if this is true. None of the Nine had said anything when they were animate and talking, and several had made their progeny make oaths to keep them as statues after they’d starved. Or had been killed by creative Vampire Hunters. Or had had enough of living and stepped out into broad daylight to burn away. Just because they had magic’s favor, and had powers to protect their descendants, didn’t mean they had gotten over - _truly_ over, in the sense that they had adapted to their new lives and continued living them without care of what-once-was - what had happened many eras ago.

So the Firsts of vampire kind were gone, in some fashion or another, with only vague promises of coming back when the Powers come back. But those are part of legends vampires still moving about and building their numbers carefully, hidden among the world out of fear of rejection and hate, don’t particularly believe.

It’s a part of them that’s still human - if they have no experience with it, it doesn’t exist. The Firsts were fading into that territory. Their supposed powers had been left as religious babble long before. The Trio’s demise nothing more than whispers, faint thoughts, and a sort of ignorance that had been born of previous generations brushing their time and horrors under the rug. And for the Vampire Hunters to buzz about and cry over, since human stories could last time, even if the perspective shifted from fact to fiction.

That’s the last cliche most story beginnings go through - reduced to myth, to legends without much proof. Some pieces are lost, some are added, some twisted. For a people that don’t naturally age and are seemingly immortal to the core, even they aren’t exempt from time’s hold and the heavy hand of change.


	2. Chapter 2

Adolphus - “noble wolf” - had been the oldest of the three thinkers that had accidentally started vampirism. Felix - “happy” or “lucky” - had been born three months after Adolphus, followed by Binger - “conquerer” - two years later. Binger had been the first to die; as the most stubborn, he’d been the one to bring the belief that vampires were Gods among mortals to life, though had also proven the fatality of sunlight upon vampire kind. Despite his short life - and dead-life - Binger had been the one to convert the most mortals into his progeny. In contrast, Adolphus had lived longer in both aspects of his conception but had converted the least. The difference between Binger’s and Adolphus’ reasons for doing so was how they thought to best handle the weaker species - Adolphus had believed only the worthy should be like him, Binger believed the only way to rise to Proper Godhood would be to make everyone like him but with less knowledge on what they were capable of. Both of them shared the thought that the weak shouldn’t live to be anything more than one of a few things: Food, entertainment, or means to further their understanding of the world around them.

Felix, on the other hand, hadn’t viewed himself above mortals. After the accident turned him, his companions, and their families into what they all were now, Felix had been humbled. He felt the pressure of the magic - the very thing he hadn’t been able to hold consciously until the accident forced them to - upon him and decided to stop pushing boundaries. So he’d faded from human mind beyond the stories that had formed during his and the other Firsts’ Berserk Phase - the phase all newly born vampires go through when they have no one to watch over them, which happened quite often due to Binger’s methods.

But the Firsts weren’t just these three.

There was Calliope - a name she’d been given because of her mother’s wish to honor the muses - who had bore Binger into the world the same night she’d lost her husband. She’d stuck by her son’s side until the very end, bringing just as many into the fold as her son had, in just as bloody ways. She was a contrast to her fellow maternal figure, Malvina - “sweet friend” - who hadn’t chosen to follow her son and yet still practiced the same morals as Felix despite being Adolphus’ most trusted. The two of them - much like the Trio they treated like sons, had adopted as their own in every manner they could despite the practice not really _being a thing_ in the era in which they’d lived as humans - had blood history between them. Much like the Three Sons - a myth among vampire kind that wasn’t truly connected to the Trio but very much involved them - many of the horrible stories told about vampires came from the feud that carved deep swaths of death and destruction upon mortal history that had involved only these two.

Unlike the Three Sons, the two mothers (and the other firsts) had been gifted abilities in apology for the consequence that the Trio had brought upon themselves had been placed upon them as well. Which made their fighting more dangerous. Many, upon looking through the past of beings who rarely wrote down events in a detailed manner, believed these two women, powers or not, were more dangerous than their sons.

They usually never looked at any of the other Firsts’ connections to the Trio.

Vitia - “life” - had been born three years before Adolphus to a different father. When one follows her through history, her own path was bloodier than her brother’s or Binger’s. Vitia, though, had an ideology closer to Felix - she protected those who could protect themselves. Her clan had, initially, held only women who had been near death upon meeting Vitia or had asked for the change to gain a power they felt they needed to protect themselves. Most were abused and scared when the Giver - Vitia’s title among her early progeny, fitting her name just as much as her actions - had initially met them. She had disappeared mere days after Felix had faded from the purview of vampire kind; most believe the two to have planned their absence, some thought the two had stumbled upon one another and Vitia had attacked in a fit of rage that led to both of them lost. As it is in the past and no one had thought to follow Vitia, it’s all still a mystery.

The Brothers - the nickname of those who had been older brothers to the Trio, the ones who’d declared their younger siblings (and Adolphus) lives forfeit should they be seen - consisted of Felix’s older brother, Zorian - “happy - and Binger’s older brothers, Tito - “saved” and Marc - “hammer”. They were the only one out of the Firsts to combine themselves into one clan. To modern times, that very clan is still thriving and is the only one from which the history of vampirism comes.

Cavillor - “critical” - and Tertia - “born third” - are the final Firsts. And the ones with the least known about them. Cavillor was the father of Felix; he was a man known for his quick mind and heavy hand; he was a vampire whose only notable action had been to burn his coven alive with himself. Tertia’s only reference had been to name her as a First and then she’s spoken of no more. Even the Brothers hold no clue in their documentation of vampire history to what had happened to Felix’s youngest sister but had speculated that she had been just a small girl when the accident happened and had likely stuck with her father only to be burned a year later.


End file.
